Shiryō Kuragari
| birthday = January 3 | age = 28 (Physical) | gender = Male | height = 184 cm (6') | weight = 70 kg (154 lb.) | blood type = A- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | profession = | position = | previous position = | division = | previous division = Second Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Seireitei | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Shi no Kurushimi | bankai = Sonzai no Owari | story debut = | roleplay debut = Balance of Souls: Relapse | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Shiryō Kuragari (暗がり死霊, "Gloomy Spectre") is a and a former member of the Second Division of Gotei 13. Appearance Shiryō is a tall half-Asian male who appears to be in his late 20s. He has a slender build and well-toned physique. His jet black hair are medium length and unkempt. The features of his face are somewhat sharp, with a noticeably pale complexion. The colour of his single remaining eye is an unusually light blue. The other one is forced shut by a long and deep scar that marks the left side of his face at the height of his temple. His left ear also is damaged. He wears a ragged Shinigami Shihakushō with an equally tattered black hooded cloak draped over it. The right sleeve is dangling empty due to the fact he has lost the arm. Personality Shiryō is an embittered survivor of a war that has seen most of his friends and family killed. The wounds he has sustained during the Wandenreich invasion on the Soul Society reach far deeper than his flesh. He is a grim, hostile individual who tends to speak in a very austere manner. Furthermore, he has a habit of making scathing remarks directed at his enemies. Normally he behaves in a very aggressive, yet focussed way and is very determined in his pursuit to exact vengeance on the . He does not hesitate to violently remove the obstacles on his path to revenge. He is a cunning combatant who prefers a silent and stealthy approach in battle. Be that as it may, his somewhat erratic demeanour is indicative of severe mental trauma, or even growing insanity which manifests itself in abrupt changes of mood and several speech quirks. History Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia *Shiryō is a "dark" alternate version of the main incarnation of Ikiryō Kuragari. Whereas shiryō (死霊) means "the spirit of the dead" in Japanese, ikiryō (生霊) means "the spirit of the living". That contrast is based on Japanese folklore and emphasises the differences between the two incarnations of the same character. The idea has been suggested by Stylx. *Furthermore, initially Shiryō was supposed to be simply an evil alternate incarnation of Ikiryō Kuragari. However, his creator decided to give him a number of distinct traits to make for a significantly more original character. Appearances Bleach: Equilibrium The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Characters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Kidō Experts Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Visored